


Two Dark Ones

by IrishBella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella
Summary: A complete reworking of what COULD have happened in Season 5. Take CANON and chuck that shit out the window. We’re going rogue; so buckle up, it’s gonna be a ride ;)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Two Dark Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Swan and Evil Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749655) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84). 



The darkness swirled around her, constricting her airways until she could hardly breathe. Everything was spinning, she couldn’t see or hear, but she swore someone was screaming.

Was it her? Was she screaming?

She couldn’t tell. Nothing made sense except the darkness filling her soul. Filling her with delicious pain.

Everything is moving in slow motion. She can’t understand anything that’s happening around her.

There was light in the darkness. And pressure on her hand. She couldn’t see around her but she felt a hand on hers, grounding her, begging her to fight.

It’s as if her eyes finally opened to see again. But she can see something light in the darkness.

The weight in her hand draws her focus away from the pain in her chest. Her vision swims again but she feels a squeeze on her hand and it pulls her back. Her hair is whipping around her, mixing with the dark magic trying to swallow her whole.

But then there’s eyes, drawing her in, making her want to lay in the grass within them. Or wanting to ravage the person who holds them.

That thought gives her pause. Where had that thought come from? 

Then she hears a voice. A voice screaming her name. But it doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore except the hand in hers and the darkness around them. 

“Save us,” another voice calls. It’s close, but she can’t tell who it is. Is it her voice? Someone else’s? She can’t tell. Nor does she care; she just wants the darkness to fill her, to consume her completely. 

The darkness moves closer, wrapping around her connected hand, spreading up her arm, caressing her skin like an old lover. It wraps around her body like a second skin. She hears screaming again. But she doesn’t know why; her skin feels like it’s on fire, but she embraces the feeling like she would a kind hug. There’s still screaming and while it sounds like pain, she couldn’t believe it because this feels lovely. The binds are tightening, but in a pleasurable way. Regina releases a moan and feels a squeeze to her hand.

There’s more yelling and screaming, but all she cares about is the hand in hers and the darkness surrounding her.

She feels her feet leaving the ground, being pulled into the air as the darkness swims around her. The darkness tightens around her neck, her head falls back as another moan escaping her lips. 

A tug at her hand makes her lift her head, attempting to overlook the pull deep within her belly. Her eyelids flutter, trying to focus. “Emma?” she asks.

This was the hand she was holding? It’s as if a bucket of water is dumped over her head.  _ What? _ She is so confused. The heady intoxication of the darkness took away the rest of her senses. She was present but she didn’t understand what was happening. And now she’s in the air wrapped in darkness and the only thing semi-grounding her was Emma-freaking-Swan. Of  _ course _ it is. If she was able to, she’d roll her eyes.

The darkness takes this moment to tighten its hold on her once more. It constricts across her chest, causing her to inhale and hold her breath.

“-get through this. It’s okay. We’ll get through this,” she hears from a distance. 

She ignores that voice; closing her eyes she shuts out her senses, choosing to focus only on the feel of the darkness around her. The darkness continues to move around her body and she allows it to take her away, allowing the darkness to consume her. 

She wakes in a foreign place. She’s slow to understand where she is. She stands and looks around, taking in this odd new world. Looking down, she notices the dreary rags she finds herself in. “What is this?” she murmurs to herself. “I can’t wear something like this.” She flicks her wrist to magically change her outfit.

It’s as if her magic is brand new. It feels different as it wraps around her skin, sending electricity through her nerve endings. She can barely contain a groan at the sensation. 

“Are you okay?”

Regina freezes, slowly turning to find Emma Swan standing opposite her, wearing similar rags. Emma stares at her, unsure why she’s here.

“I’m here because I tried to save you.” A pause. She offers a half smile, “Yeah, you did say that outloud.”

“You tried to save me? What for?” She can’t quite understand what Emma’s trying to do here.

“Because you’ve come a long way, Regina. You deserve happiness, and that means trying to prevent Dark One magic from snuffing out all your light.”

Regina scoffs, “And if I don’t want to be saved?”

“Come on, Regina, we both know that you’re trying to be a better person.”

“For Henry. He’s the only reason I’m doing those things,” Regina attempts to deter Emma from continuing this conversation.

“Sure thing, Regina,” Emma says with a roll of her eyes. Apparently, she doesn’t believe Regina. Which makes Regina’s blood boil.

“And yet your attempts were unnecessary. The darkness still ‘took’ me,” she tells her.

“But you have to fight this, Regina,” Emma tells her, standing up and attempting to move toward her. “You’ve come so far, you were  _ fighting _ against the darkness. You were  _ winning _ , Regina.”

She scoffs. “Losing my son to  _ you _ , you consider that winning? You consider that  _ moving forward _ ?” She rolls her eyes.

Emma stops and stares at Regina for a moment, as if sizing her up; and Regina wants to fight back, wants to scream at her for studying her like a science experiment. “Are you okay?” Emma whispers. 

“I’m wonderful,” she promises. “All this power coursing through my veins is opening my eyes.”

“No! Regina, no, you can’t do this. You have to fight against this power,” Emma tells her, moving toward her slowly.

“Fight it?” Regina mocks. “Are you kidding me? I’m going to use it. Haven’t you felt it?” she asks, stalking toward the blonde.

“Felt what?” Emma asks. “The pain?”

Regina stops dead in her tracks. “Pain?”

Emma pauses, standing up straighter. “The darkness felt like pins and needles, like knives across my skin that aren’t leaving marks.” She watches Regina cock her head, studying her. “What? You don’t feel that?”

Is she self-conscious? Hmm, that’s a new side of the savior. “No,” she says matter-of-factly. “I don’t feel that at all.” She takes another step toward Emma. They’re standing chest to chest, staring into one another’s eyes. She watches Emma’s breath catch. And she marks that off to be noted at a later time. Instead, she focuses on showing Emma what she feels using the magic. She reaches out, never making eye contact, and touches Emma’s arm. Her touch ghosts across the blonde’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Regina?” the blonde asks, confusion evident in her voice, but she doesn’t move away.

Regina notes this as well. “This is what I feel,” Regina tells her, watching her hand whisper across Emma’s arm. “A gentle caress in the wake of a lover’s touch. Ghosting across my skin.” She moves around Emma, her hands roaming the body before her. She stands behind the blonde, her chest pressed up against Emma’s back, noting the hitch in her breath;  _ reveling _ in that sense of control. She wraps her arms around Emma, her hands moving across her abdomen, to the top of her thighs, back up to her shoulders. “It’s a touch that wraps across my entire body, like a hug.” 

One hand stays wrapped around Emma’s stomach, holding her tight against Regina’s front, while the other trails across her back, up and down her arm, and finally moving up to the back of Emma’s neck, threading her fingers through blonde curls. She tugs Emma’s head back against her shoulder, noting  _ again _ how the blonde’s breath caught in her throat. She smirks as her nose travels up the column of Emma’s neck, practically  _ hearing _ Emma’s pulse race beneath her skin. When her lips reach Emma’s ear she whispers, “There’s pleasure in a little bit of pain, Em-ma.” 

She lets go of the blonde, stepping away and stalking around to face her; smirking at the way Emma tries to compose herself. After a few deep breaths and a shake of her head Emma whispers, “You can’t do that.”

“Why?” Regina challenges. As if  _ anyone  _ could tell her what to do.

“Act like that,” she clears her throat and looks at Regina’s outfit, “ _ dress _ like that.” She shakes her head.

A smirk curls its way across Regina’s face. “Miss Swan,” she purrs, moving closer so they’re standing chest-to-chest once more, “ _ no one _ can tell me what to say, wear, or do.” She pauses to study the blonde, “although, if you ask nicely, maybe I’ll consider.”

Emma takes a step back. “Whoa. Regina, you can’t be meaning these things. You’ve been doing so well.”

“I am still me, Miss Swan.” And just like that, the flirt is gone.

Emma’s hands go to her face, her palms pushing against her eyelids. “Ugh I can’t  _ think _ with this voice in my head.”

“Tell Rumple to shove it up his ass,” Regina says with an eye roll.

Emma freezes. “You can see him too?” she whispers.

“Of course, he’s a figment of the Dark One’s curse. We’re  _ both _ tied to it now. So we’re both stuck to listening to him until you get over your fear of using your magic.”

“What?” 

“Are you deaf as well as blonde?” Regina snarks. She flips her hand and Rumple disappears.

“HOW?!” Emma asks, flabbergasted.

“He’s. Not. Real. Em-ma.” Regina spells out.

Emma goes silent and stares at Regina. After a long pause, she asks, “Can you change out of that outfit?” Another pause, “Please?”

Regina’s smirk is back, “Why, am I  _ distracting _ you?”

She doesn’t respond but still, Regina notices her staring at her office. Her smirk grows and she, very slowly, spins in a circle, swaying her hips as she turns, pausing when she’s facing away from Emma. She remains facing away, and only turns her head to look over her shoulder and asks, “Want to unzip me?”

“WHAT?! NO!”

Regina sighs and turns to face Emma fully. “A pity, honestly. You’re the one who told me I was distracting you.”

“And what makes you think that you being  _ naked _ would be BETTER?!” Emma sputters.

“Oh,” Regina says, tapping her chin, feigning ignorance, “I assumed it was just the outfit that was bothering you.”

Emma narrows her eyes and Regina can’t keep the smile off her face. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Immensely,” Regina says sinfully. After another exasperation from Emma, Regina snaps her fingers and changes out of her skin-tight, Evil Queen-esque ensemble. Instead, she finds herself dressed like the old hag she used to disguise herself as when she would sneak down to the markets in the Enchanted Forest.

“Oh for God’s sake, Regina. Can’t you just look normal?”

Regina tuts her tongue but snaps her fingers and changes her appearance once more, to look as she did on the first day Emma met her. “Better?”

Emma sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Why do you have to change your appearance at all, Regina? Why can’t you just _be_ _Regina_?” 

“And what would you know about who I am, Miss Swan?” Regina asks, standing up straighter and raising a perfectly sculpted brow. 

Emma perks up at a challenge, “Who am I? Who am  _ I _ ? Regina, I  _ thought _ I was your friend. What the hell, Regina?”

Regina scoffs, “You only see one side of me, Emma. You refuse to see all of me.”

“Excuse me?” Emma clenches her fists. 

Regina snaps her fingers, back in her Evil Queen outfit, “You don’t approve of me like this.” Another snap of her fingers, looking like the old hag. “You don’t approve of me like this.” And with a final snap, looking like she did when she and Emma first met, “So what do you approve of?” she challenges.

There’s an explosion of magic and in the blink of an eye she finds herself pinned against a tree, Emma pressed against her in such delicious ways. Her skin crackling where the magic touched her. “I just want you to be yourself,” Emma grounds out between her teeth.

Regina smirks, ghosting her fingers up Emma’s side, “Be careful what you wish for, Em-ma,” she whispers, as heavy-lidded eyes raise to look at Emma.

Emma’s forearm is still pressed against Regina’s throat. Regina can see her trembling, looking like a lot of thoughts were going through her mind. She then pushes away from Regina, her hands fisting into her own blonde hair. “God,” she groans, “this magic is messing with my brain!”

“Stop fighting it,” Regina whispers.

Emma pauses, dropping her hands and looking at Regina. “I can’t.” She shakes her head, “I can’t stop fighting the darkness, Regina.” She straightens her back, “I have to keep fighting it until they find a way to save us.”

“Fine.” Regina says stopping the conversation. “Go find a way to get a hold of your parents.” She flicks her wrist and she’s back in an outfit from her Evil Queen days. A second skin of velvet and lace covering her body, well, part of her body anyway. The thought makes her smirk, but she hides it from Emma, turning away and allowing her magic to flow from her body, creating a soft chaise for her to rest upon. A bottle of champagne and a tray of snacks appeared on a table beside it. She carefully places herself upon the chair, looking relaxed and still managing to be prepared for anything in the blink of an eye. She releases a breath and relaxes further into the chaise, popping one of the olives into her mouth as a glass of champagne makes it way into her hand.

“Seriously? You’re not going to help?” Emma scoffs.

“Not a chance, dear. You’re the one that wants out, so figure a way out.” Regina magicks a book into her lap and begins reading.

“Ugh,” Emma groans, stomping her feet and turning to look at their surroundings. “Okay,” she says to herself after a few deep breaths. “So we’re not in Maine. Which means we’re in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Wrong,” Regina corrects, not looking up from her book.

Emma’s eyes close as she takes another deep breath. “Alright, so we’re  _ not _ in the Enchanted Forest.  _ Allegedly _ ,” she adds, waiting for a response from Regina.

“Magic’s different here,” Regina explains, still not looking up. “It tastes different.”

“You can taste magic?” Emma asks, jaw dropping.

Regina smirks and winks, “Among other things.” She pops another olive into her mouth.

Emma closes her eyes, pretending she didn’t hear. “Not Maine. Not the Enchanted Forest. So that narrows it down to literally any other crazy made-up world.” A pause, she looks at Regina, tensing, “Please tell me this isn’t Wonderland.”

Regina scoffs, “If we were in Wonderland, there would be no doubt in your mind, dear.”

Emma releases a breath and Regina can see the relief in her eyes, “Okay good. So, what other place was in the book? We can’t be in Frankenstein’s world. Doesn’t look like it did in the book. Not Neverland either. So what does that leave? Oz? No, that can’t be it. We’d know if it was Oz. So where else could we be? Where did the Dark One’s powers begin? If not the Enchanted Forest?” She pauses her pacing and looks to Regina, who has dropped the pretense of reading to watch Emma, sipping her champagne and eating different types of tiny cheeses.

She smirks when she hears Emma’s stomach growl and merely raises an eyebrow as she eats another cube of cheese. 

“Well? Do you have anything to add?” Emma asks impatiently.

“Not about this subject, no.” 

“Ugh. You’re so not helpful.”

“Well, darling, they don’t call me the Helpful Queen now do they?” Regina challenges.

“Re- _ gi _ -na,” Emma enunciates, clearly upset.

She sighs, “I have never been to this land before, but honestly Emma. Where would the Dark One’s powers bring us?”

“I have no idea!” 

“Who was the first Dark One?” Regina draws out, as if talking to a child, showing them the way to figure it out.

“I don’t know, Regina!”

“Look into your  _ brain _ , Miss Swan. The Dark One magic left you a history about it. Look for it.”

“HOW?” Emma whines.

Regina glares at her and decides to ignore her.

“UGH!” Emma screams and magic burst from her body. It flies out and Regina feels it caress across her skin, causing her breath to catch.

“Better think fast, dear. Or the magic will consume your soul,” she says when she regains control of her breathing.

“You’re not helping,” Emma deadpans.

“Oh, but I  _ am _ enjoying the show,” Regina says, leaning back against the chaise and raising her eyebrows with a smirk resting comfortably across her face.

“I want to wipe that smirk off of your face,” Emma grounds out.

Regina perks up, sitting up and leaning towards Emma, “Don’t make promises you can’t uphold, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s hair flies up in the air as if a gust of wind attacked it. And it returns to its place upon Emma’s shoulders, icy white in color.

“Oh my dear, you best not internalize your magic, it won’t end well for you,” Regina tuts at her.

“What?” Emma asks before noticing her hair, “What the hell?!?!” 

“Internalizing dark magic has its consequences,” Regina explains in a sing-song voice. 

“I don’t want to use dark magic!”

“Well, you may not have a choice dear.”

“Ugh,” Emma stomps her foot, “I’m sick and tired of others controlling who I am and what I can do!”

Regina pauses, understanding hits her squarely in the chest. She sat in her chaise staring at Emma. “Then fight for what you want,” she says softly.

Emma’s head hangs against her chest, defeat evident in her features. “What if I don’t know what I want?” she whispers.

“Well, isn’t it about time you figured it out?” 

Emma chokes out a laugh and shakes her head, “Yeah, I s’pose it is.” 

They’re silent for a while, Regina leans back on her chaise, reaching for her book and taking a sip of champagne. Regina watches Emma out the corner of her eye as she huffs and lays down on the grass. She shakes her head, the blonde is asleep within minutes. Regina focuses on her book, or at least attempts to. She can’t keep her eyes off the blonde. Sure, she’s infuriating, but with all this darkness coursing through her veins she wants to ravage the savior and all her vexatious charm.

Well, the book pretense is obviously not working. Regina puts the book down on the chaise beside her and watches the blonde as she dreams. Without really thinking, she starts twisting her wrist and watching flowers bloom beside her, wrapping around the legs of the table and weaving their way through the air around her. 

“You make it look so easy,” Emma says softly, drawing Regina’s attention away from the flowers.

Regina gives a half-smile, “I’ve had quite a few decades of practice.”

Emma returns the smile and turns her attention away from Regina and her flowers and looks up into the sky. “You remember when you said you could taste the difference in magic here?”

Regina hums, only half listening, her attention back on the flowers and vines growing higher and thicker around her.

“Well, I think-um, well I guess-uh”

“Words, Emma,” Regina teases, still looking at the flowers she’s creating.

“I think the magic here...I think it feels... _ right _ .” She pauses, and doesn’t look at Regina as she stares in disbelief. “I don’t know, I just had this dream and it felt right; the magic,” she elaborates when she realizes she’s not making much sense. “It was flowing out of me and it felt right. And now that I’m awake I think the magic just belongs here, you know?”

Regina watches her, a look of slight confusion. “I guess it just feels so much different than my magic, I didn’t really think about it. But I suppose if this is where the magic started, it  _ would _ be easier to use here.” With that, she flings her hand out and all the trees behind her fall in one fell swoop. “Hmmm,” she ponders softly.

“I also found out who the magic was originally for,” Emma adds as an afterthought. Regina smiles as she waits for Emma to continue. “There were only ever two immortals once before. Nimue and Merlin.”

Regina nods, “And?” she prompts.

“And Nimue killed, thus making her magic dark. And Merlin bound her to the dagger when she donned all this creepy bullshit and started wrecking havoc as the Dark One.” There’s another pause. “So that means that this is the vault she created,” Emma murmurs looking to where she originally materialized. There’s a pause, “OH MY GOD WE’RE IN CAMELOT!”

Regina laughs, a surprised and full sound, wrapping itself in the air around Emma, causing the blonde’s breath to halt in her chest.

She passes over that and looks at Regina with a glint in her eye, “I always loved the knights of the round table,” she confides.

Regina merely raises her eyebrows at the secret just shared between them. “Unfortunately dear, I don’t think they’ll be welcoming you into the kingdom as a knight.” She stands and surveys the blonde, “Perhaps as a princess,” she adds with a smirk before wrapping the blonde in her new magic. The smoke clears and Emma is left in a poofy pink dress, the perfect image of the princess she was born to be.

“Knock it off Regina, put it back.”

“Sorry,” Regina says with a shrug, “I forgot the spell.”

“Regina,” Emma grounds out between her teeth.

Regina laughs again, only this time it wraps itself within Emma’s chest, not her throat. “Do it yourself, Em- _ ma _ ,” she breathes.

A shiver runs up Emma’s spine and it takes everything in her not to throw the brunette up against the nearest tree. 

Where are these thoughts coming from? It must be the magic. She’s never thought about these things before. And okay, who is she to lie to herself? But, whatever, she’s going to ignore those thoughts and put her energy into changing out of this stupid dress.

After what feels like eons and one failed transport into another part of the forest, Emma is back in her old clothes.She feels her jeans hugging her thighs and she sighs,  _ much better _ .

An arrow flies through the air and Regina’s catching it in midair before another follows, this time aimed at Emma.

Regina flings out a wrist, easily protecting them from the flaming projectiles.

“What the  _ hell _ ?!” Emma asks as she looks around at the empty forest.

“I suggest we leave here, Miss Swan,” Regina grinds out through her teeth, expanding the protective field between them and the arrows. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Emma says, looking for a way out.

“Transport us,” Regina tells her, blocking another round of arrows.

“Why can’t you?” Emma asks her.

“Little. Busy.” Regina says as she blocks another assault.

“Regina,” Emma starts nervously. “That would be very reckless and even dangerous. I mean, we could wind up atoms just floating in space because I don’t know what I’m doing,” Emma tries to reason.

“Any day now, Miss Swan,” Regina bites, throwing a blast of magic towards the trees beside them.

Emma tries to concentrate. She imagines them safe. Out of harm's way. There’s a woosh and then silence.

“Well done,” Regina says with a slow clap after she realizes Emma isn’t going to open her eyes.

Emma opens an eye to see they’re surrounded by darkness. Not only is their vision completely black, she knows she couldn’t see her hand if she held it up to her face; she feels the darkness creep into her very soul and take root. “I did it,” Emma whispers, pretending not to notice the feel of the darkness pressing upon her heart.

“You did,” Regina praises, and Emma can tell she’s smirking.

And just like that, Emma wants to wipe that smug look off her face. She doesn’t know where Regina is in relation to herself in this darkness, but it seems her magic knows more that she does. Before she can think about what she’s doing, her body is pressing Regina’s into what feels like a stone wall.

“Oh,” Regina breathes as Emma tugs her ponytail back, exposing her neck. Emma wastes no time biting and sucking her way along Regina’s neck and collar bone. She alternates between soft kisses and harsh bites, causing Regina’s brain to short circuit, only allowing guttural moans to escape her. “Emma,” she finally gasps when she knows Emma’s left a trail of marks down her neck.

“Shut up,” Emma growls, ripping Regina’s dress from her chest.

She hears beads and jewels bounce off the floor beneath them as Regina’s dress falls, tattered, to the ground. Regina scoffs in shock at being suddenly bare in this darkness.

“I said no talking,” Emma tells her again as she roughly grabs at Regina’s breasts.

Regina moans, arching her back and pushing them further into Emma’s palms. She expertly twirls Regina’s nipples into peaks before pushing her entire body up against Regina’s. The heat from Emma contrasting deliciously with the feel of the cool stone along her back. Emma’s breasts pushing her hands even harder against her own breasts. She bites her lip to keep from screaming. Emma abruptly moves her hands to Regina’s hips and down her thighs. She grabs and lifts until Regina is balanced against the wall and only being held upright by Emma.

“I want to hear you scream,” Emma whispers in her ear before rolling her hips into Regina’s.

The button of her jeans rubs against Regina’s clit and she throws her head back, letting a moan escape her again. With her head back against the wall, Emma is free to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking as she roughly palms her other, neglected breast. Regina can barely take all the stimulation from Emma’s attention. With the darkness swirling around them, she can’t even remember her own name. All she knows is Emma is here. But she needs to be everywhere around her, in her. She wants to drown in Emma freaking Swan. “More,” she breathes, grasping at Emma’s neck to ground herself.

Emma pulls away from her breast with a pop. She gently blows against it, causing goosebumps to grow across Regina’s chest. She leans up to look at where she suspects Regina’s eyes to be. “I don’t remember saying you could talk. Only scream,” she tells her.

“Earn it,” Regina challenges.

There’s that damned smirk again, evident in her voice. Emma vows to fuck that smirk off her face immediately. She rolls her hips into Regina’s, the button of her pants rubbing against Regina as her zipper rubs against her own dripping cunt. She bites back her own groan of desire. This is about shutting Regina up. Focus.

She reaches up and tugs at Regina’s hair again, exposing her neck and arching her back so her naked breasts rub against Emma’s clothed ones. She continues to swirl her hips, giving Regina just enough pressure to keep her taut, but not building her any higher.

“Emma,” she groans, trying to find her own rhythm and friction.

Emma pins her harder against the wall, her head thumping against the hard stone, “Shut. Up.” she tells her again. She reaches between their bodies to find Regina absolutely soaked. “My god you’re wet,” she breathes, playing with Regina’s outer lips. She slowly inserts one finger into Regina, curling it before pulling back out. She repeats the process three more times before she moves her head and bites Regina’s breast.

She’s moaning and arching her back, trying to get Emma to take more of her. Her hands get lost in blonde hair, ripping against the scalp, forcing Emma to stay where she is; as if she wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

Just as Emma slowly played with Regina, she suddenly filled her with three fingers, pressing her thumb into Regina’s clit. Regina pulls her head away from her blonde head to release a keen more akin to a wail. Emma smirks into Regina’s chest, biting her again, this time on the outside of her breast, being sure to leave another mark. She pounds into Regina until she’s a pleading, incoherent mess. She takes pity on the blundering brunette and presses her thumb against her clit once more, hard enough that Regina feels it all the way into her chest. She bites down on her shoulder at the same time, causing the brunette to see stars.

She looks around. No, those are  _ actual _ stars. Wherever they were, the total darkness was now lightened due to the fact that the stars shone down upon them. The dust settled around them. They had, quite literally, blown the roof off of their hiding spot.

The darkness still swam around them, filling them both in a way they never expected, never thought possible.

Emma turned to look at Regina, who was still balanced between her and the wall behind her. Her hair is disheveled, her lipstick smeared, and she’s covered in bite marks and still-forming bruises, but God, if she’s not the sexiest creature Emma has ever laid eyes on. She moves forward, grasping Regina’s neck and pulling her towards her, only to find herself just as quickly pinned against the wall, Regina leaning into her.

“You’re not the only one with surprises,” Regina promises, sliding her thigh between Emma’s so the zipper of her jeans rubbed against her dripping pussy.

“Good God, Regina,” she moans, her hair falling into her face as her head falls to the side. She looks between golden locks as Regina presses against her, careful only to touch her where her skin is clothed, driving the blonde insane. “Did we do this?” Emma asks, looking at the destruction surrounding them. She looks up to see the ceiling of the tunnel they were in, completely obliterated.

“Our magic is...a bit  _ explosive _ ,” Regina whispers against the shell of Emma’s ear.

“What else can it do?” Emma moans as Regina reaches around to cup her ass through her jeans, forcing her zipper and clit against Regina’s naked thigh.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Regina asks, as with a snap of her fingers, Emma is naked and her wet pussy is rubbing gloriously against Regina’s thigh. She bites against Emma’s neck, just beneath her ear and shoves three fingers inside her. Emma groans at being filled so quickly and immediately starts riding Regina’s hand, using her thigh as leverage she quickly builds to her peak.

The darkness surrounds them as they lavish each other into oblivion, taking turns and exploring every inch of one another. The darkness fills them in ways they never expected and in ways they never thought could be so delicious. The stars fade and the sun rises, but neither notices, too lost in one another and their own created darkness. Tomorrow, they can find a way to beat the darkness. Today, they revel in it, and the feel of skin on skin and tongues and teeth, exploring what makes the other scream.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dark Swan and Evil Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749655) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84)




End file.
